vfkfandomcom-20200213-history
Twillight Enchantment Epic Quest
Each day you can complete the next step in the Epic Quest, receiving your new rewards and progressing towards enchantment. The Twilight Enchantment lasts as long as you wish and you can start and end it at any time. We hope you enjoy our new Epic Quest and the Twilight Enchantment! Twilight Enchantment Epic Quest Day 1 Starts 7:00 AM, Sunday, September 28th, 2008 Twilight, or the period just after sunset when the soft light is fading away to darkness has long been considered a magical time. It marks the time when the world "transforms" from day to night, and is symbolic in oral traditions of any kind of complete change. Today we will embark on a 7 day epic quest to be able to assume the form of an animal shape. Ancient and indigenous cultures believe in "shape-shifting." Australian aboriginal elders are said to have the ability to shape-shift, and it is fundamental to the dreamtime foundations of their beliefs. With Twilight enchantment, we will be able to "magically" assume the form of animals from birds in the air to creatures below the sea and a wide range of animals in-between. The first animal that comes with your Twilight Enchantment will be the Wolf. With your Twilight Enchantment, you will be able to aquire additional wildlife shapes, as they become available. Since October is also Halloween month, we will be finding out about the animals that are most closely associated with Halloween. The Twilight Enchantment Epic Quest will be available throughout October. You can begin the quest anytime you wish during the end of this month and at anytime during October, and upon completion you will receive your Twilight Enchantment. This first quest includes a reward of 1,000 credits and the first Twilight Enchantment pin, the Wolf Pin! As you complete each stage of this Epic Quest, you will receive a unique reward and the next Twilight Pin. Each day you can complete the next step in the Epic Quest, receiving your new rewards and progressing towards enchantment. The Twilight Enchantment lasts as long as you wish and you can start and end it at any time. We hope you enjoy our new Epic Quest and the Twilight Enchantment! Twilight Enchantment Epic Quest Day 2 Starts 7:00 AM, Monday, September 29th, 2008 Our epic journey continues with our second quest! In today's quest, we explore some of the history and lore behind one of the most well known of all animals, the cat! There are many superstitions about cats through the centuries and across many cultures. Cats are believed by some to be good luck, while by others, they are seen as bad omens. Black cats are also one of the most traditional icons for Halloween. For our quest today, we are venturing into the mysteriously aloof world of cats large and small! Your reward for completing this quest is 1,000 credits and the second pin in the Twilight Collection, the Couger Pin! For those who missed Day 1 in our epic journey, you can pick up where you left off anytime during the month of October. Perhaps most importantly, this is your second step toward achieving Twilight Enchantment! Twilight Enchantment Epic Quest Day 3 Starts 7:00 AM, Tuesday, September 30th, 2008 Our epic journey continues today with our third quest! In today's quest, we look into facts and legends surrounding birds of prey! The immense size of many of the Eagle species, the speed and precision of the hawks and the mischievous boldness of the ravens have captured the imagination and have inspired awe in people since before recorded history. These birds occur in myths, legends and stories and are revered in many cultures. If mythological gods turn themselves into birds, they often select one of these raptors, or the raven as their chosen form. For the third day of our epic quest for Twilight Enchantment, we will explore the amazing world of the eagles, hawks and ravens. Your reward for completing this quest is 1,000 credits and the third pin in the Twilight Collection, the Eagle Pin! For those who missed Day 1 or Day 2 in our epic journey, you can pick up where you left off anytime during the month of October. Perhaps most importantly, this is your third step toward achieving Twilight Enchantment! Twilight Enchantment Epic Quest Day 4 Starts 7:00 AM, Wednesday, October 1st, 2008 Our epic journey continues with our fourth quest! In today's quest we look into the facts and legends behind the Coyote! Coyotes and their yipping calls are synonymous with the "Wild West". No Western movie is complete without their cries in the distance, and southwestern art is full of the iconic representation of the coyote. Despite being such an integral part of the image of the west, the coyotes' range is not limited to the desert and mountains of the southwestern US. They inhabit a wide spectrum of habitats, and can be found as far north as Alaska and all the way down into Central America. For the fourth day of your epic quest for Twilight Enchantment, we will explore the interesting world of the coyote! Your reward for completing this quest is 1,000 credits and the fourth pin in the Twilight Collection, the Coyote Pin! For those who missed previous days in our epic journey, you can pick up where you left off anytime during the month of October. Perhaps most importantly, this is your fourth step toward achieving Twilight Enchantment! Twilight Enchantment Epic Quest Day 5 Starts 7:00 AM, Thursday, October 2nd, 2008 Our epic journey continues with our fifth quest! In today's quest, we explore the world of a creature commonly associated with twilight, the Bat! Bats, one of the most misunderstood and "villain-ized" members of the animal kingdom are fascinating creatures. First of all they are flying mammals, which sets them apart from the crowd. Secondly, they use echolocation to find their food, and thirdly, they are just plain spooky looking! This makes for an exciting fifth day of our epic quest for Twilight Enchantment where we will be exploring the interesting world of the membrane winged animals, BATS! Your reward for completing this quest is 1,000 credits and the fifth pin in the Twilight Collection, the Flying Fox Pin! For those who missed previous days in our epic journey, you can pick up where you left off anytime during the month of October. Perhaps most importantly, this is your fifth step toward achieving Twilight Enchantment! Twilight Enchantment Epic Quest Day 6 Starts 7:00 AM, Friday, October 3rd, 2008 Our epic journey continues with our sixth quest! In this sixth day of your epic quest for Twilight Enchantment, we will explore the creepy, crawly, insect sized world of spiders! Halloween images almost always include spiders. They are one of the most "creepy" symbols of this holiday. For most people, a sudden encounter with a spider or its sticky web can cause a heart-stopping fearful reaction anywhere from raising mild goose-bumps to causing someone to run screaming from a room. These eight-legged critters, and their uncanny ability to make us shudder, are largely misunderstood, and despite the fact that spiders are the classic way to say "BOO," they are beneficial insects. Your reward for completing this quest is 1,000 credits and the sixth pin in the Twilight Collection, the Spider Pin! For those who missed previous days in our epic journey, you can pick up where you left off anytime during the month of October. Perhaps most importantly, this is your sixth step toward achieving Twilight Enchantment! Twilight Enchantment Epic Quest Day7 Starts 7:00 AM, Saturday, October 4th, 2008 Our epic journey continues with our seventh quest! In this final day of your epic quest for Twilight Enchantment, we will prowl around famous legends and stories behind shape-shifting! The concept of "shape-shifting" is not a new concept, and also is not just confined to primitive peoples. It is found throughout history in popular childrens-stories, legends, myths and lore. In today's quest, you will receive the Twilight Enchantment Wolf pin, which allows you to assume the shape of a wolf! You will be able to acquire more Twilight Enchantments as they become available! Your reward for completing this quest is 1,000 credits and the Twilight Wolf Enchantment! For those who missed previous days in our epic journey, you can pick up where you left off anytime during the month of October. Note: Additional wolf colors will be available later today for this exciting enchantment! Category:Needs Editing